Good Night
by ireallydonutcare
Summary: Scorpius comes back from Quidditch training one night only to find a fast asleep Weasley in the middle of the Head's common room. Only plausible consequences is drama between the two. World belongs to JKR, story by me. Rated T for mild swearing


**Good Night**

After a long day of school and Quidditch practice, Scorpius Malfoy entered the common room of the head's dormitory with an exhausted sigh. He was too tired to really take notice of his surroundings so he let his quidditch gear fall on a dirty pile right next to the door. With a swift motion, he turned around to get to his dormitory, but when he laid eyes on a familiar redhead lying on the couch, he stopped dead in his tracks. At this time of the day, he had believed his fellow head student had already gone to bed, but instead, she was curled up in a ball with her back turned to the door and her book she'd probably been reading lying carelessly on the floor. Scorpius took one step closer to check if she really was asleep, and when he heard her calm, steady breathing, he let out a small sigh. Even though they weren't at the best of terms (which surely had been another reason for headmistress McGonagall to choose these two for head boy and girl), he didn't want to wake her up either, knowing she would be an absolute nightmare to deal with in the morning.  
As he desperately thought about what to do right now, he noticed the way her hair cascaded down her back and sprawled onto the cushion, creating small chunks of ringlets to curl in her neck behind her ear. Her eyelashes also looked incredibly long and full form this angle and her pink, rosy lips were slightly parted while her chest rose and fell rhythmically with her breathing. Also, her freckles graced her face especially endearing in the dim light of the floor lamp in the corner of the room. Irritated, Scorpius furrowed his brow in confusion of his thoughts and his hands began to sweat nervously. What was he supposed to do with her now? He knew she would be angry at him the next day if he let her sleep on the uncomfortable couch for the night, having experienced a stiff neck and limbs from a half-an-hour nap already. But he wasn't allowed to enter her dormitory either which was an ancient school rule protected by magic sirens. On the other hand . . . Yep, Scorpius thought, he had no other choice than this.  
He came closer, leaned down and cautiously tried to pick her up from the sofa without waking her up. At the notion, Rose slightly stirred, exclaimed a small moan and shifted so her face was buried in his slightly muddy quidditch shirt. Slightly Panicked, Scorpius froze and waited for another reaction, but she stayed where she was, snuggled up comfortably in his side. While he carried her to his bed, he couldn't help but notice her warm body radiating heat and the slight smell of freesia. Having stopped at his bed, Scorpius slowly lowered her onto his sheets, letting her curl into a ball once more before heading into the shower. All the while, he couldn't get that sweet scent out of his mind and when he came back into his room, Rose had shifted once again and was now sprawled out across the whole bed, turned away from him. Scorpius sighed and hoped she would change her position once more until he would join her after having put on a pair of clean sweatpants, but when he was done, the opposite was the case.  
So he stood at the end of his bed, scratching the back of his head and unsure what to do yet again, he waited some time in hopes of a change of position from Rose, but he was in no luck. After a glance at the clock, Scorpius finally gave in to the craving tiredness and carefully got into his bed. Slowly lifting the sheets, he didn't take his eyes off of Rose for a second, being prepared for a sudden motion any second. But he managed to crawl under the covers without disturbing her. The only problem was that due to her position, he had to move close to her to avoid falling out of his bed, which meant body contact was inevitable. He tried several positions but couldn't find one without having an ache somewhere after a minute or feeling completely uncomfortable. Eventually, he thought 'screw it' and snuggled up to Rose, spooning her from the back and cautiously resting his hands on her sides.  
At the contact, his fingertips started to tingle where he touched her bare skin revealed by a ridden up hoodie. Scorpius froze for a moment, again confused by the reaction of his body, but eventually thinking not much of it. He buried his head behind hers in her curls and took a deep breath of her overwhelming scent. 'Merlin, what a feeling' he thought and wondered how he'd never noticed it before. Relaxing seemingly, Scorpius began to become completely comfortable, his mind slowly being taken over by sleep. In this position, he wriggled back and forth again and was about to drift off into sleep when Rose began to stir all of a sudden. She shifted and with panic rising slowly into his head, Scorpius mentally prepared himself for a furious, angry Rose when she came to realize where she actually was right now. But by the speed of her actions he didn't comprehend what had happened after several seconds. Rose had turned with a small groan, now facing Scorpius. But not only had she somehow managed to get even closer, her mind must've also subconsciously noticed that someone was lying beside her because now her hands were wrapped around his neck and her feet entangled with his.  
Scorpius body was stiff as an ironing board, his heart hammering in his chest and his hands all sweaty. The light breeze of air tickling his chest every time Rose exhaled made his intestines go crazy. The close proximity of them made his mind explode with thoughts. After a while, his breathing and heart rate adjusted to normal again and he slowly became comfortable to their position. Now he was able to really look at the beauty right in his arms. Her lips were still slightly parted, by now letting off a tiny 'pooo' with every exhale. Her eyelashes created a shadow on her cheeks from the moonlight illuminating the room, which also made her hair shine in a magical way. Her milky skin was soft and warm, he realized, and her freckles even covered her eyelids, he noticed. This girl was truly special. Not only did her wit and humour lit up a fire of ambition inside of him every time they had an argument, but she also made his skin tingle with every millimetre she had contact with. Right now the sensation created a goofy, stupid happiness inside his stomach. As if someone had released a horde of pygmy puffs inside his guts that were now happily jumping about. He really needed some sleep, Scorpius decided, and rested his chin above Roses head (which oddly seemed to fit perfectly, he thought) and pulling her closer by her hips once more. With a content smile on his face, he drifted to sleep at last.

A muffled squeak ripped Scorpius out of his pleasant sleep. In his mind he tried to remember which female resident of Hogwarts he had brought home yesterday but when he couldn't gain any recollection after a second, it hit him like a bludger. He snapped his eyes open to see if he hadn't dreamed the whole scenario when he came to realize that it was indeed Rose Weasley who was in his bed, entangled with him and his sheets. Her eyes were as wide as his and for several seconds they just stared at each other, remaining in their positions. Rose was the first to react. With a quick jump, she was out of bed and stared at him from the other side. "Malfoy, what for Merlin's sake was I doing in your bed." She asked calmly, but her shaking voice betrayed her. Scorpius knew she was furious but he took his time in correcting her thoughts on what had happened yesterday: "You were asleep on the couch when I came back from Quidditch practice yesterday. I didn't want to wake you and since I can't enter your bedroom without consent I brought you here." He replied calmly and stretched his back, which was a bit stiff after having been in the same position all night. This caused his covers to slip down and he noticed Rose staring at his naked torso from the other side of the bed. She had crossed her hands over her chest and was now biting her lip, debating if she could accuse him of anything he'd done wrong yesterday. Regardless, she seemed seemingly distracted by his abs, which made him oddly euphoric. "Listen, I didn't want to wake you and I knew you wouldn't like a stiff neck in the morning from sleeping on the couch so just get over it. Besides, I think you quite enjoyed it, Weasley" with these words he rose from the bed and walked towards her, making her take a step backwards and gulping while holding eye contact. He slowly began to enjoy this game! "You were the one who got us into this position" he grinned while standing directly in front of her. Rose's pupils were huge and she wasn't able to say anything. "Honestly I can't imagine myself doing anything like th-" He lifted his right arm and her breath hitched, when he reached around her to grab his towel he had carelessly thrown there after yesterdays shower. "Don't worry, nothing happened." He added with a small grin, before turning around to go to his bathroom.

The week passed without any incidents and the two merely existed next to each other without getting into an argument for once. 'Funny', Scorpius thought, 'usually we're at each others throats!' But rather the opposite was the case, and in his mind Scorpius asked himself if Rose had felt the same when they had laid together that night and if she also thought about him as often as he thought of her. He really couldn't get her out of his head, her hair, her smell: all those lovely featured made him dizzy inside. Scorpius never really considered her as one of the girls he would date and especially not someone he'd develop such feelings for. Their families were basically rivals and they were bickering almost constantly. And on top of that he couldn't really tell anyone, let alone his best friend Albus since he also was Rose's cousin.

Tired of school and of finishing his three foot long essay on Moonshine due tomorrow, Scorpius got ready for bed. It had been more than a week since Rose and him had spend the night together and just the thought of it made Scorpius shiver from delight. With a sigh, he fell into his bed and was about to fall asleep when he heard his door open a bit. From the thin ray of moonlight shining through his window he could make out several red curls. He smiled. "Come in Weasley" he said, his voice already hoarse. He closed his eyes again, the sleep threatening to overwhelm him again. He heard light foot steps tapping barefoot on the cold stone floor and then felt the mattress lowering on the other side. Then nothing happened. He opened one eye and saw Rose looking at him nervously, on leg propped under her and the other one dangling off the side. Scorpius sighed. "Come here already, Rose. I'm really tired." He saw her reluctantly edging closer to him, softly lifting the covers and sliding under them. Her eyes reflected the moonlight outside. "Is everything alright?" he asked her, seriously interested. Why was she so shy? She used to be the one starting the arguments. "I . . . I am not used to this, to any of this." She replied quietly after a pause and gestured between the two. "Doesn't matter, Weasley. I want you close and you want me close, I don't see where the problem is." Scorpius retorted confidently and with one lazy move, he was right next to her. Now he could admire those adorable freckles again and the thought of having her near him made him extraordinarily happy. Staring into each others eyes, they just enjoyed each others company for a while. And all of a sudden, Rose leaned closer, so close that their lips where only millimetres apart. Their breaths mingled and Scorpius could taste her lip balm already. His heart hammered with anticipation. Rose eyes, wide open, darted to his lips and back up again. That was enough for Scorpius to close the gap between them and the fireworks going off in his lips, his stomach, his heart and everywhere else blew his head out of space and back again. Absolute bliss jolted through him as their mouths moved against each other in sync. Scorpius gently took her face in his hands to get her even closer, if that was possible. As they broke apart panting and gasping for air, both had pupils nearly the size of a knut. 'Are you convinced now?' Scorpius asked, still breathless. Her face broke out into a small smile which made his heart stutter and she replied: 'I am, completely.' And so they snuggled up together, breathing in the others aroma that was just unique to them and touching at every single part of skin revealed. Both felt safe and utterly happy, and they possibly had the most pleasant sleep ever.

 _ **SoI wrote this a while back, back in September I think,and since it was complete I thought I'd share it. I'll hopefully be back with the next chapter of Laughter Lines soon since I'll be leaving on a three-month trip to New Zealand on the 22nd (Yay!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy and you forgive the outrageous amount of redundant commas, I'm too lazy to check them ;)**_


End file.
